


Be My...

by romanticalgirl



Series: ...ellipses... [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/20/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be My...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/20/02

"Valentine."

Drue looked toward the wall at the sound of his name, shocked to hear it. His eyes widened as he realized who was talking to him. "I have to say, in all honesty, you're the last person I expected to see here. I mean, just about anyone else in our group I could picture clinging to the walls at some sleazy gay strip club in the bowels of Baltimore."

Pacey smirked and nodded. "You've got very little room to talk, don't you think? They way I see it, you're here as well."

"True. But I have an excuse."

"So do I." Pacey pointed to a group of guys gathered around a table. "The guy in the green shirt's marrying the guy in the orange shirt on Sunday. We're here at the bachelor party. Unless you're on the left side of the table."

"What happens then?"

"Then you're at the bachelorette party." Pacey took a drink from the bottle in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Right now?" Drue pointed to the hallway Pacey stood next to and, more specifically, the door it led to.

"Be careful." Pacey took another long drink from his beer, holding the neck loosely in his hand. "You know what they say can happen in the bathrooms of places like these."

"I'll take my chances."

Pacey shrugged and finished off his beer. "I'd better get back to the wedding party." He glanced down the hall as he pushed off the dark wall. "Watch your back."

~**~  
Drue set his beer down on the table and grabbed one of the chairs, turning it backwards. Settling astride it, he picked up the bottle and took a long swig. "What's the matter? Were you flirting with the bride?"

"Nah," Pacey picked up his own beer and finished it off smoothly, signaling for another one from the bar. "I just thought I'd keep my distance just in case something other than dollar bills falls out of his Speedo."

Drue smirked as he glanced over at the wedding party, gathered around the lip of the stage as one of the performers worked on shedding layer after layer of clothing while George Michael's I Want Your Sex thundered through the background. "How uncomfortable are you?"

"Not very." Pacey tossed a dollar on the tray of the server, nodding his thanks for the beer. After a long moment, he turned his head, looking at Drue through narrowed eyes. "So, Valentine, why are you here?"

"Well," Drue sighed and finished off his beer. "You want the truth or what's going to be circulated at the water cooler Monday morning?"

"Why don't you try the truth? If you think you can manage it. I know you had something of problem with it back in high school."

"The truth is," Drue ignored him, his eyes sweeping the club for a second before turning back to Pacey, "I'm a reporter. And I got a tip that Senator McMillan was going to be here tonight. So here I am."

"Who do you work for? The National Enquirer?"

"New York Post." Drue ignored Pacey's laugh. "Anyway, after an hour of this, I got the idea that maybe I was on a wild goose chase. But I have to stay, just in case it's not."

"What are you going to do if he shows up?" Pacey suppressed a smile. "Proposition him?"

"I've got a camera and a few leading questions." Drue shook his head, scanning the crowd.

"What's the water cooler story going to be?"

"Well, I imagine that someone will say they saw me here with you and then the question of my sexuality will come to a head."

Pacey raised an eyebrow. "Is there a question of your sexuality?"

"No. But that doesn't mean that it won't get called into question." Drue sneered at his beer bottle. "Fuck this. You want something stronger?"

Pacey shrugged. "Sure."

Drue walked over to the bar and haggled with the bartender for a few minutes, returning to the table with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses. He filled them both as he sat down, placing the bottle between them. "What's a decent toast for this place? Bottoms up?"

Pacey smiled and shook his head, downing the contents of his glass. Drue did the same and slammed the glass back on the table, reaching for the bottle. Pacey waited as he poured another round before wrapping his fingers around the glass, dwarfing it. "So, you're a step above sleazy tabloid reporter. You know, this doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Of course, even without that as an excuse, I don't think I'd be all that surprised to see you here."

"Right. Of course. Big, bad, sexy Pacey." Drue smirked. "God's gift to the women of Capeside. Other than Grams and Gale is there a woman there you didn't fuck?"

"I never went near your mother." Pacey tossed back the drink. "Which is probably more than I can say for you, huh?"

Drue barely looked at him as he shot back his whisky. "Tell me, did Dawson and Joey ever get back together? Get married and have a couple of perfectly creepy kids? Did it break your little, lovesick heart?"

"You know, just like in high school, I would venture to say that Joey is none of your fucking business, Drue." Pacey grabbed the bottle and poured two fingers of scotch into his glass and tossed it back. "Thanks for the drinks."

Drue watched him get up, shrugging as he headed back toward the party of his friends. He poured another drink and set the bottle back on the table, pretending not to notice as Pacey got halfway to the other table and turned around, heading back in his direction. He settled onto a different chair, directly across from Drue, who lifted the bottle. "Another?"

He was already pouring before Pacey answered. "I'm the only straight guy at my job. They're a little uncomfortable around me."

"You're a little uncomfortable around them?"

"No." Pacey shook his head as the crowd behind them dissolved into a roar of appreciation as the stripper on stage shed his G-string. "It's just…the guy stripping?"

Drue nodded, a smile already lifting the corner of his mouth in anticipation. "Yeah?"

"He's my immediate supervisor." Pacey laughed. "And I'm just going to have a fairly tough time in the board room on Monday if all I can do is picture him strutting around the stage wearing a sling to keep his cock in place."

"I can understand that." Drue raised his glass again. "To interesting job options."

Pacey met his toast with a clink of glass and tossed back the shot. "Yeah. Let me know when it's over, okay?"

"Will do."

~**~  
"So, tell me what's going on in Pacey Witter's life. Besides watching his co-workers descend from a group of mild mannered businessmen into an orgy of free love and gay sex."

"Don't remind me." Pacey resisted the impulse to look over his shoulder, instead cracking the seal on their second bottle of Jack Daniels. "Has your senator shown up yet?"

"Nope. At least not that I've seen." Drue glanced casually around the room, knowing there was no way he'd see anything through the sweat and smoke that now filled the room. "You married?"

"Nope. You?"

"Engaged." Drue smirked. "A girl mother approves of whole-heartedly. Which means her family's rich and she's stupid."

"Wow. Sounds like a match made in heaven." Pacey poured for them both. "When's the big day? Maybe we can come here for your bachelor party."

"November somethingth. I'm keeping as much distance from any kind of planning or decision making as possible." He ran his thumb over the rim of the glass. "In fact, I try to keep as much distance from my future wife as possible too."

"Young love," Pacey sighed dramatically. "It's really breaks your heart, doesn't it."

"You'd know. After all, you were the lothario of Capeside High, right? Practically ever hot girl that wasn't a cheerleader got her taste of Pacey Witter, didn't she?" Drue's voice was slightly bitter, burning from the alcohol. "Your cock was all over the place."

"You don't know shit about my sex life or my love life, Drue." Pacey slurred the words slightly, his eyes glazed in the hazy purple glow from the dance floor.

"I don't, huh?" Drue smirked viciously. "You're right, I suppose. I guess I know more about Joey Potter's."

"What?"

Drue ignored Pacey's dangerous tone, tracing the rim of his shot glass. "Back in high school, when you were running around with your balls around Joey's neck, waiting for her to allow you access to her golden pussy, she was spending her long lunch breaks with Dawson down in the basement of the Yacht Club."

"Right, Drue."

"Hey," he leaned back in his chair, spreading his arms in surrender. "Don't believe me, I don't care. I just think it's gotta suck waiting nine months for some sweet, virgin pussy only to find out you weren't the first. Or the last, I'm sure."

Pacey smiled, shaking his head. "You really think your pathetic attempts to bait me are going to work, Drue?" He leaned in and poured another shot. "Say what you like about Potter or her pussy."

"She must love it here," Drue leaned in as well, his elbows resting on the table. "You're here when she needs some cheap and easy cock and Dawson's just down the way when she wants something meaningful." He lifted the bottle to his lips, draining the last of the amber liquid. "Must chap your ass to know that you're just a piece of meat to her, huh, Pace? That no matter what you do, no matter what you sacrifice for her, she uses him to fulfill all her emotional needs."

"Tell me, Drue." Pacey leaned in further, his voice so low Drue had to lean in to hear him. He could feel Pacey's breath on his skin, feel the heat of it, the power of it. "Does anyone buy the Senator story? Or does everyone know the only reason you come here is to get laid? Get your cock sucked by some random guy? Or did you just see me come in and follow me, hoping you could get me drunk enough to fuck you?"

Drue's mouth opened, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he held Pacey's gaze, feeling frozen and liquefied at once. He forced his eyes to his watch and cleared his throat. "It's almost two. Bar's going to close. You should probably get back to your friends."

"What about you, Drue?" Pacey's voice was ominous, almost threatening. "Going to keep waiting around for your senator?"

"No, actually." He stood up, holding Pacey's gaze. "I'm going to the bathroom then I'm going home. Alone." He grabbed his coat and held it in front of him, shrugging Pacey off. "Good seeing you again, Witter."

Pacey stood up as well, his eyebrow cocked knowingly. "Wish I could say the same."

~**~  
Drue closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He had the bathroom to himself as he rubbed the tip of his cock, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and taking the thick liquid onto his tongue.

He dropped his hand back down, circling his cock, moving slowly from the base to the smooth head. The heel of his palm stroked velvety flesh as he slid his hand back down, repeating the gesture as he slowly built up speed.

"Hasn't anyone ever warned you about the bathrooms in these clubs?"

Drue bit back his groan as large hands grabbed his waist, pulling him backwards. Fingers dug into the flesh at his hips as the hard, thick cock pressed against his ass. "Thought I'd take my chances."

Drue's jeans slithered down his skin, sticking slightly to the sweaty flesh. "You might regret that."

The tip of his cock brushed against the tight muscle of Drue's ass. He sucked in his breath with a loud hiss. "God," he panted, his hand moving jerkily over his own erection. "I bet I don't."

Pacey's laugh was gruff, thick with desire. He leaned into Drue, his cock pressed between the curves of Drue's ass. "Come to think of it," he thrust slightly, a trail of liquid painting Drue's skin. "I bet you don't either."

Drue's knees trembled as Pacey moved away. He released his cock, his hands on both sides of the urinal, supporting him. He turned his head and watched as Pacey moved toward the door, his jeans barely clinging to his hips.

Pacey pulled a condom from the machine on the wall then moved over to the sink, stripping it from the foil and sliding it onto his cock. He looked over at Drue, watching him watch his hands as he smoothed the latex along the length of his erection.

Drue looked up and met Pacey's eyes, his mouth dry as Pacey moved toward him. As he came closer, Drue turned back to the wall, his whole body quivering with anticipation.

Pacey moved behind him, his hand reaching down, sheathing his cock in the thick handful of soap he'd taken from the dispenser. Drue felt his whole body tense as fingers parted the cheeks of his ass, one casually swirling around the tight muscle before pressing forward, penetrating it.

Drue sucked in a halting breath, rising up on the balls of his feet as Pacey's breath painted the nape of his neck. "Easy," he whispered, pushing a second finger in, thrusting slowly.

Drue whimpered, his hands curling into fists against the tile wall. He closed his eyes, his body pushing back against Pacey's hand. Pacey's low chuckle accompanied the slick entrance of a third finger, massaging the tense flesh.

"Tell me something, Drue." Pacey's voice was as thick as his cock as he removed his fingers and replaced them with a slow, steady thrust.

He gasped as Pacey filled him, pushing his hips tight against Drue's ass. "Wh…what?"

"In high school." Pacey pulled back, thrusting forward slowly. "How badly did you want to fuck Joey?"

Drue shook his head, swallowing hard to wet his parched throat as Pacey's strokes sped up, harder and faster, pushing into him." I didn't want to fuck Joey."

"No?" Pacey's voice seemed to sink lower, the primal scratch of it melting Drue's stomach as he reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock.

"No," he gasped as Pacey's fingers dug into his hips, pulling his body back with every forward thrust.

"Who did you want to fuck, Drue?" His voice was a growl, demanding. "You wanted to fuck me, didn't you, Drue?" He thrust forward harder, faster, picking up speed and depth with every one. "Didn't you?"

Drue fought for breath, fingers scrambling against the slick porcelain and tile. The words sat on his tongue, unable to find air. Pacey stopped moving, his cock buried so deep, his grip still tight.

Pacey's voice dropped to a hot, husky whisper feathering along Drue's sweaty skin. "Tell me you wanted to fuck me, Drue."

"I wanted to fuck…oh shit…" Pacey started moving again, and Drue slammed his head back against Pacey's shoulder as he came, feeling his body constrict around Pacey's cock. Pacey kept moving, pushing against the tightening of Drue's body, forcing himself deeper. His nails bit into Drue's flesh as he came as well. Heat filled Drue's body as it spilled into him, and he slumped against Pacey's body, his voice hoarse and weak. "I wanted to fuck you."

~**~  
Pacey pulled away from Drue, blowing damp hair from his eyes. He snapped the condom off his cock, tossing it in the trash with one hand while he fixed his boxers with the other. Drue stared down into the urinal feeling too weak to move.

Glancing over his shoulder, Drue watched as Pacey washed his hands, drying them before he casually fastened his jeans. Turning and catching his eyes on him, Pacey smirked and hitched his leg onto the sink, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Drue. "Get dressed."

"Oh goody." Drue pulled up his boxers, trying not to wince as he adjusted tender skin before fastening his jeans. "Is it time for the obligatory Capeside post mortem?"

Pacey shrugged. "No post mortem, Drue. You wanted to fuck me, you got fucked instead." His voice changed, thick with innuendo and implication. "Hope you find your senator."

Drue followed him out, watching as Pacey rejoined his group of co-workers, all of them heading out the door. He started after them, dropping a bill on the bar to pay off the tab they'd built up.

One of Pacey's co-workers smiled at him. "Need a ride, Pace?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Not the kind you're offering, Jase." He pointed to a car pulling up to the curb. "I got my own ride." He opened the car door, turning as he got in. Drue rested his arms on the top of the door and smiled in the open window at Joey.

"Hey there, Joey. Long time no see."

"Yeah. Pity it wasn't longer." She smirked at Drue. "It's late, Drue. And what are you doing at a gay bar?" She shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

He smiled and released the door, his hand touching Pacey's arm as he pulled away. "You're right about that, Jo. You probably don't."

The car pulled away from the curb, leaving Drue with nothing but the sound of Pacey's friends, their raucous revelry carrying back toward him in the cool night air. He pulled his coat tight around him and headed in the opposite direction, unable to keep from smiling.

"But I bet you'll find out anyway."


End file.
